


Longing

by AbbodonAbandon



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, During the Time Skip, Fluff, Gen, Light is standoffish, Matsuda has a cat, Soichiro is sad, but only a little :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbodonAbandon/pseuds/AbbodonAbandon
Summary: Soichiro longs for the days when life was easy and his son still held love for his long-absent father.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturneProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneProductions/gifts).



> For my bro, NP, who recently had a birthday, and is always so sweet and inspiring to me. Have some angst :)

“Light, would you like to sit next to me?” They were watching a movie. Going to watch one, at any rate. It had been a slow day, one filled with hunching over a computer and pouring over crime statistics. Little activities that promised to lead somewhere but ultimately lead to nothing. 

“Uhh… sure, Dad.” Light smiled, the winning smile he used to use on his teachers to get his way. Soichiro had thought he was above having it directed at him. “Mind if we take the couch?” He directed the question at Matsuda and Aizawa, the only other two who had opted to stay. 

“Of course not! You should sit with your father.” Matsuda clapped his hands together, and from the pleasant smile on Light's face Soichiro knew he had foreseen the outcome. He frowned slightly at that, but let it slide. 

“Thank you, Matsuda.” 

Light seated himself besides him, and slumped into the couch upholstery as Matsuda grabbed the remote. 

“What would you like to watch?”

“Not some J-Drama, Matsuda.” Aizawa crossed his arms. 

Leaving the two of them to bicker (they could go all night without choosing a movie, but Soichiro couldn't bring himself to care), he turned to Light. His son. Quietly, he placed a hand on his thigh. “It's been awhile since we've done something like this, right?” 

“I suppose it has.” Light gave him a tight smile in return. 

“I remember when you were little, you and Sayu used to bicker endlessly over what to watch.”

A small smirk curled Light’s lips. “I seem to recall a certain someone who refused to watch a cooking show with his wife.”

An elbow tentatively jabbed into Soichiro, and he laughed. “That is fair. But I never bit my sister over an animated movie.”

“I refuse to believe that happened. I was only, what, four, when this was said to have occurred? I doubt a four year old would do that.” Red flushed his son’s cheeks as he playfully turned his nose up at Soichiro. 

“Ha! Well, you have always been the clever one, Light. More clever than your parents put together.”

Light only grunted at that, turning his eyes back to the TV. Soichiro turned with him. “I think they decided on something. We should be quiet. I wouldn't want to squander such a rare occasion.”

Soichiro nodded, reluctant to let the small connection pass. It had been too long since they had talked non-seriously. 

In Light’s youth, movie day had been a fondly remembered time. Soichiro had been able to come home early quite often, and it seemed that TV was the most enjoyable neutral activity they could partake in, especially after Soichiro’s exhaustion from work. He missed it dearly. Missed Light, his baby, curled up on his lap and head lolling gently against him in sleep. Missed the way Light’s eyes brightened. 

Light’s hair had been so soft and downy then, like the fluff of a baby bird, and smelled of the honey and apple “tearless” shampoo Sachiko had used for the children.

He shifted his arm to rest around Light’s shoulder as the movie started. Light huffed, pulling away slightly. But not all the way. 

As the movie flashed around him, Soichiro’s stomach settled uneasily. The TV bathed the room blue and white, and Light looked cold besides him. 

Halfway into the feature, at least how Soichiro figured, he leaned over and whispered into Light’ ear. “Are you enjoying it?”

Light’s smile was painful tight. “Maybe if you didn't interrupt me I would.”

Soichiro frowned, and turned back to the screen. It was something incomprehensible, furthered by the fact that he hadn't been watching for the past hour, and his eyes slid off of it easily. He dared not look at Light. 

The next hour crawled by, Soichiro jostled into consciousness as the TV flicked off. 

“It was a great movie, right Yagami-san?” Matsuda stared up at him. 

“... Yes. Very thought-provoking.”

“But-”

“Let the man be, Matsuda.” Aizawa snorted. He gave Soichiro a knowing look before standing up. “I should be getting home; the wife will miss me.”

“My cat will miss me too.” 

Soichiro didn't watch as they walked off. Because Light slept soundly besides him, head lolled to the side and legs curled against himself. 

With all the gentleness of a father, Soichiro gathered his son to his side. The boy hardly twitched at the maneuvering. 

Light’s head still rested neatly beneath his chin, if not with a little work. His hair was soft, of not as silky as it had been, and it smelled of peaches and mango, almost as pleasant as from his childhood. If Soichiro closed his eyes, he was back in the living room with his son again.


End file.
